


Bonfires

by pumpkinqueene



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aro hypersexual Jasper, Aroace Garnet, But with a sex drive, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Promiscuity, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Sparring, Vaginal Sex, but it's not tolerated, mentions of past Jasper/others, mentions of previous sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinqueene/pseuds/pumpkinqueene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After more than a year without a decent fuck, Jasper is at the end of her rope. Sparring practice with Garnet seems the perfect opportunity to get her fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfires

Garnet’s main problem, as far as Jasper could tell, was that she repressed herself. All of that fire crackled just underneath the surface like the first sparks deep within a bonfire. Once she burst into flame, she was brilliant and awe-inspiring, but apt to catch alight anyone who touched her.

Jasper wanted to, so badly. Unfortunately, however, Garnet didn’t seem interested in sharing her warmth.

It wasn’t a simple case of Garnet being disinterested, or else Jasper would have backed off and picked an easier target. It had been well over a year since she had last fucked anyone, and she was at the point where she wasn’t particularly choosy, as long as they were capable of getting the job done. Garnet was the best candidate, but Jasper didn’t currently possess enough patience to pursue a challenge. She pursued Garnet because Garnet could- and had, in the past- bodily thrown her around as if she weighed nothing. That was what she wanted. She wanted it rough and messy, and she wanted to feel it for days afterwards.

No, Garnet wasn’t disinterested at all. She was telling the truth about not wanting a relationship, but she had omitted to admit that she too had a potent sex drive. Millennia of experience had endowed Jasper with the ability to read sexual desire in the body language of other Gems- and she could tell that Garnet had been holding herself back for a very long time.

Jasper had noted each blatant incident with mingling fascination and smugness. She saw the lingering touch on Pearl’s hip, or the way Garnet invited Amethyst between her legs when they formed Sugilite. She observed Garnet’s eagerness to welcome Peridot to join with her in fusion, and even the way Garnet tracked Jasper herself, wary and frustrated and wanting. Jasper chose not to make this easy on her. When she had regenerated after Malachite, she had returned in a low-cut one-piece and thigh-high boots, revelling in her freedom to wear whatever she wanted now that uniforms were not a necessity. A star-shaped key-hole cut across her upper abdomen and lower bosom, exposing great swathes of striped flesh and a remarkably lewd amount of her breasts.

“It’ll be a string bikini next if you don’t quit yapping,” had been Jasper’s answer to Pearl’s scandalised reprimand. The one-piece had been considered the lesser of the possible evils, and Jasper had been wearing it ever since. She naturally drew the attention of everyone other than Garnet (who, she had come to learn, didn’t experience sexual attraction, even if she enjoyed sex itself), but this could hardly have been a bad thing, in her opinion. She wouldn’t have been such a rampant exhibitionist if such things bothered her; and catching Lapis staring at her ass had been a revelation Jasper had made sure to exploit, as payback for Malachite.

However, Jasper wasn’t interested in Lapis at this point. She was sure she’d get around to her eventually, but Lapis was incapable of throwing Jasper around with her bare hands, or of fucking her with savage strength until her very gem ached. Only Garnet could scratch that itch (and perhaps some of the other, smaller fusions, which was a proposal for another time); but Garnet seemed content to pretend her desires didn’t exist, as if they weren’t blatantly obvious in her body language. Her shades only hid her eyes. Everything else was open to scrutiny.

It was maddening, to meet such a powerful, beautiful Gem who refused to submit to her own urges. If Garnet repressed herself, Jasper could perhaps be accused of the opposite. She refused to ignore her own desires, and succumbed to her most primal, bestial instincts at the drop of a hat. For most creatures, it was mate, eat, fight, flee. Jasper had only two moods when she was riled up: fight or fuck. Quartzs were bred for battle; were programmed to fight for the thrill as much as for the mission. When they couldn’t fight, the pressure built within them like steam in a metal canister. Eventually, they exploded- and it was never pretty. Without battles, campaigns, missions, or war- without so much as a street brawl, because those were forbidden- the only outlet open to frustrated Quartzs was no-holds-barred, aggressive, filthy fucking.

Jasper was a particularly voracious Quartz. She fucked as much as she fought- and that was saying something, considering her extensive military record. Even among Quartzs, she had a reputation for promiscuity. She could always be counted on to form the centre of any orgy or gangbang, whether in her own barracks, or the court of Blue Diamond. Her attitude alarmed the upper echelons of society, who viewed her frequent dalliances with the Diamonds and other, powerful aristocratic Gems as challenges to the status quo. Jasper found all of this terribly amusing. She wasn’t trying to climb the ranks. She was just climbing dicks. If she had known that her trysts would be viewed with such suspicion from a political perspective, she would have taken care to be more discreet about it.

None of this mattered now. She was stuck on Earth, where her selection of potential partners was depressingly thin. She wasn’t sure she was ready to try humans (although, she had to admit, that would probably happen eventually). That left the other Crystal Gems; six of them, if Garnet unfused, and five of them if she didn’t. Jasper wasn’t used to having such a small selection. She’d taken way more than that in a single night, often at the same time.

Just thinking about how deprived she was now (and would be, for the foreseeable future) exacerbated her sexual frustration. Eventually, she decided that, if she couldn’t fuck, she would fight. Garnet was once again her only option, but she was pretty sure that she could arrange a sparring match under the guise of training, even if she knew that Garnet would stubbornly refuse to fuck her- no matter how much they both wanted it.

She had an inkling that somebody had warned the other Gems about her. It was a toss-up between Peridot and Lapis, as far as Jasper could tell. They were the only ones with any familiarity with Jasper’s reputation. Peridot was immersed in Homeworld’s rumour mill, while Lapis (whose five thousand year stay on Earth had destroyed all social bonds) was less familiar with Jasper’s one-Gem mission to screw her way through the depth and breadth of Homeworld’s elite warriors and aristocrats. On the other hand, Jasper had been wanton from the moment of birth, and it was entirely probable that Lapis knew of her from back before the Gem War. Lapis had been one of Blue Diamond’s courtiers. She must have witnessed Jasper’s exploits first-hand.

Regardless of which one of them had blabbed, the effect was the same. Garnet regarded Jasper with suspicion, and was never alone with her for any length of time. Jasper might have raged over any suggestion that she was a rapist if she didn’t know that this wasn’t the reason for Garnet’s reservations. For one thing, Garnet must have known that witnesses had never stopped Jasper from getting her fix before. Obviously, this policy wasn’t an attempt to protect herself from Jasper. It was an attempt to fortify her fractured resolve in the face of Jasper’s advances. Jasper may not have cared about people watching, but Garnet clearly had a reputation she was trying to maintain. Fucking Jasper in front of everyone would definitely undermine her efforts.

If anything, this was encouraging. If Garnet’s restraint was so tested, it would be easy enough to push her over the edge under the right circumstances. A sparring match was Jasper’s best shot. They would be alone in an arena, violently grappling and writhing until their sweaty, battered bodies ached. It wasn’t too far from fucking, as far as Jasper was concerned. And, even if she couldn’t push Garnet to slam her into the ground and fuck her raw, a fight would still get her blood pumping and allow her to blow off some steam. It was a win-win situation. She couldn’t wait much longer, anyway. If Garnet said no, Jasper would just have to see if Amethyst would be up for assuming that wrestling alter-ego and pounding her greedy ass into the ground.

Jasper was going to make no bones about asking Garnet to fight her. It was a simple enough request, and neither of them was under any illusions about where Jasper planned on taking this. Still, she had to admit that walking straight up to Garnet and curtly saying “Fight me” was probably a little austere and blunt, even for her.

“Why?” Garnet asked without putting her book down.

“Because I need to fight something which is capable of killing me,” Jasper said- which was partially true, “Fuck off, Lapis,”

“I didn’t even say anything,” Lapis said mildly. She didn’t have to. Her face, with its expression of mingled amusement and derision, said it all. It was clear that she knew what Jasper was up to, and didn’t agree with it. Jasper thought this was pretty rich, considering the fact that she was becoming convinced that Lapis had fucked her once, at some Blue Court revel or other sometime before the Gem War; but she couldn’t be certain. However, she was sure that Lapis wasn’t so above it all as she liked to pretend, and Jasper briefly considered bringing up Lapis’ obvious attraction to her in retaliation for this flagrant disdain. She eventually put that thought aside for another time, when she realised that the resulting confrontation wouldn’t get her what she wanted. It would just be a distraction.

“So, how about it?” Jasper asked, fixing her attention to Garnet at Lapis’ expense, “You want to punch me in the face, right?”

“Who doesn’t?” Lapis asked.

“Anyone who has their dick in my mouth,” Jasper shot back, deliberately crude. She was satisfied by the shock which flitted across Lapis’ face, but even more gratifying was Garnet’s reaction. The minute tightening of her full lips, the clench of her fingers in the pages of her book, the sudden rigidity of her spine…Jasper tracked it all as a stab of heady arousal pierced her between the thighs. She slammed both hands down on the back of the sofa, leaning in until Garnet was penned between her arms and her cleavage. Stubborn to the end, Garnet made no effort to extricate herself.

“Gems, you’re like an alley cat in heat,” Lapis remarked with disgust. Jasper blanked her entirely, focussing all of her attention on the Gem trapped between her arms. She could almost feel how close Garnet was to capitulating.

“You’re not afraid, are you?” she goaded.

“Afraid I might kick your arse too badly for you to reform properly, yeah,” Garnet shot back. Jasper’s body thrummed at the challenge.

“Oh Garnet,” she tsked mockingly, “You and I both know I can take a pounding,”

The innuendo was jarringly blatant, but entirely unintentional. Once it left her lips, however, she chose to roll with it. The responding flare of Garnet’s nostrils crystallised Jasper’s conviction that she was pressing all of the right buttons. If she kept nudging and prodding, maybe it wouldn’t be long before-

“Alright, let’s fight,” Garnet said, “Just fighting. I’m not shagging you,”

Abrupt and to the point, as usual. Jasper liked that about her.

“As long as I can work off this pent up energy, I’m good,” Jasper lied shamelessly, “To the sky arena?”

“I’d make too much of a mess of the house if I beat you up here,” Garnet quipped, shoving Jasper back as she stood up. Jasper stumbled slightly and grinned, all white and wolfish, as she laid her hand against the point of contact. The touch had been brief, but it had Jasper burning for more. Garnet’s hands were unusually warm, like metal left in the sun; and, despite their small size, Jasper knew their power well. She clenched her thighs together as lightning shot down her spine, doing her level best to not think about those fingers marking up her tough body as if she were as malleable and soft as clay.

“Good. Don’t hold back,” Jasper said, “It’s been way too long since somebody last put me on my back,”

“Great Diamonds, do you have an off switch or something?” Lapis interjected with an appalled grimace, “I’m going to start spritzing you with a spray bottle until we can get you neutered. What if Steven overhears this crap one day? I doubt he needs to know that his new best friend has fucked everyone in this galaxy and the next,”

“I’m talking about fighting,” Jasper said mildly, inspecting her nails, “What are you talking about?”

She held in a smirk at the sound of Lapis slamming down her knitting.

“Jasper,” Lapis ground out through gritted teeth, “Everyone and their mothers knows you’re a complete slut, so don’t try turning this around on me,”

“It’s not my fault you haven’t gotten any in five millennia,” Jasper shrugged with a nasty laugh, “Don’t be jealous. You can fuck me another time,”

That was probably a step too far. In fact, as Lapis’ eyes narrowed and her spine straightened and air hissed through her nose in a single long whistle, Jasper was reminded of sleek dark snakes, dripping venomous death despite their skinny bodies. She hadn’t stepped too far so much as leapt over the line of propriety with both middle fingers held high. Chagrined, Jasper braced herself for an unsatisfying brawl. Lapis may have been obscenely strong, but fighting her was impersonal and lacked the visceral contact Quartzs craved.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Garnet called, clapping her hands with a muffled clack, “Lapis, stop shaming Jasper. Whether she’s a virgin or the biggest tart in the local cluster, it doesn’t matter. That’s her business, not your’s. Jasper, stop antagonising Lapis, and you had better ensure that you never let anything slip in front of Steven, or you’ll have me to deal with. Now follow me,”

That was the end of that. Jasper lowered her hackles, and Lapis’ anger fizzled out of her like sparks from a wet firework. They shared one last sneer before Jasper allowed her eyes to slide away from Lapis dismissively, and followed Garnet to the warp pad. For the sake of expediency, she elected to ignore the crude hand gesture Lapis threw at her when she thought Jasper’s back was turned.

The sky arena, already crumbling due to five thousand years of damage and neglect, had been further smashed up since the Crystal Gem’s expansion and the commencement of Steven’s training. It was pockmarked with recent scars, most of which (Jasper had to admit) were her work. Considering their combined strength, Jasper wondered if there was going to be much left undamaged after she and Garnet had fought today.

Without speaking, they met in the centre of the arena, face to face- or, as close as they could get to it, anyway. Jasper was a full foot and a half taller than Garnet, after all. Her intimidating height did nothing to daunt Garnet, whose expression was as passive as Jasper’s was eager.

“Ready?” Garnet asked.

“Are you?” Jasper shot back.

“Ready to make you beg for mercy,” Garnet retorted without missing a beat, “Are you ready to lose?”

“Careful now,” Jasper said, “You’re letting your mouth write a cheque your ass can’t sign. Although…”

She paused for a long moment, looking Garnet up and down provocatively. Her curves may have been smaller than Jasper’s, but her dramatically narrow waist granted her thighs and hips obscene dimensions. Thick lips, thick ass, and a domineering, uncompromising personality. The last time Jasper had been this riled up by someone had been the first time she had fucked Yellow Diamond.

“You’ll find I beg far more easily under certain circumstances than in others,” she finished.

“Duly noted,” Garnet said, adjusting her shades and playing ignorant, “Shall we begin?”

Jasper nodded, biting her lip as she struggled to contain her anticipation. Already, her body was buzzing and boiling. She felt too big for her skin, as if she was about to burst out of it like a moth from a pupae, and willingly crash into Garnet’s fire. It was going to hurt. She would bleed and bruise, her lips and knuckles splitting like frost-cracked rock. She wanted it so much. Anything was better than stagnation.

They backed away from each other, ten slow paces across the ancient, scarred arena floor. Gems had once fought to the death in here, for the entertainment of bloodthirsty crowds. Jasper had often wondered how many defective Quartzs, rebellious Pearls, and disobedient aristocrats had been shattered here, but it was the kind of thought she only dwelt upon when it stormed at night and she could almost hear Malachite again. The rest of the time she tried to ignore what once was in favour of the present.

Nonetheless, she couldn’t help but think that this venue was a fitting one for her and Garnet’s clash. They would be a spectacle together, she was sure. They had been last time they had fought, whirling and rushing together in a twisted perversion of a dance. Jasper had crumbled the ship like blackboard chalk, but it had been Garnet who had thrown her into the beating heart. She didn’t think this time would be quite so destructive, but it was probably best that they restricted all sparring matches between them to the sky arena.

They waited in silence, unmoving and unblinking. It was a contest of patience. Jasper didn’t want to make the first move, but nor, it seemed, did Garnet. They were both ageless, immortal warriors who knew the value of patience (even if they didn’t always utilise it), but Jasper was at the end of her tether. Pent up, frustrated, and horny, she lunged at Garnet at top speed, her fist held forwards like a battering ram. Garnet swept to the side, bringing her leg up to Jasper’s stomach with staggering force. Luckily, Jasper was as fast as she was strong, and she managed to yank her fist out of the pulverised remnants of a statue to arc out of the way and send her own foot flying at Garnet’s face. Garnet reeled back, but Jasper’s foot brushed against her sunglasses, sending them clattering to the ground.

“Sloppy,” Jasper grinned. Without the shades, Garnet’s narrowed, multi-coloured eyes and furrowed brows were a sight to behold.

“Considering your history, I would have thought that adjective applied more appropriately to you,” Garnet bit back. Clearly, she didn’t like it when people messed with her shades, or else she wouldn’t have resorted to such low blows; but Jasper, who had heard it all before, smiled all the wider.

“Guilty,” she admitted, “My record is fifty six. Imagine being at the end of that buffet line,”

“You’re disgusting,” Garnet said, wrinkling her nose. She didn’t wait for a reply before charging, summoning her gauntlets with a concussive thud. Jasper braced herself for impact, knees apart and shoulders low. At the last second, Garnet darted to the side and punched towards Jasper’s thigh, probably intending to slow her down through sheer pain. Jasper barely succeeded in getting out of the way in time, but she was unable to dodge the follow-up jab to her midsection. She felt the pain all the way down her spine as she stumbled back, throwing up an arm to deflect a further attack against her belly. Jasper had to hand it to Garnet; she had pinpointed Jasper’s most vulnerable spot with unerring accuracy.

“Sloppy,” Garnet smiled viciously, leaping backwards out of range of Jasper’s fists.

“I thought we’d established that already, sweetheart,” Jasper said, kicking upwards. It was a dirty move, and she didn’t entirely expect it to connect. When her foot smashed straight into Garnet’s crotch, she winced in sympathy.

“OK, I’m going to give you a moment,” she said, as Garnet doubled over, “That was low.”

“You bitch,” Garnet hissed, hands thrust between her thighs. Her lips were drawn back in a bestial snarl. Jasper had never seen her so pissed off.

“I don’t deny that either,” she said.

There was no warning before Garnet lunged at her again, swinging her fist directly at Jasper’s face. Inadvertently, Jasper had removed the kid gloves, and it was apparent that Garnet wanted payback for her pain. Jasper wasn’t going to make it easy for her. At the last second, she jerked to the left and shoved her elbow towards Garnet’s face, forcing her opponent onto the defensive. A feint to the midsection, and then her fist connected with Garnet’s shoulder, throwing her off her feet. She crashed through a pillar in a cloud of debris, rolled, landed on hands and knees; but then she was up again, sending her fists rocketing towards Jasper. Jasper dodged the initial volley of punches, threw up her hand to catch another, and then missed the next one. She realised she had been blindsided when her gut seared with pain again. She sprang backwards, stumbling, but remained upright.

“I deserved that,” she acknowledged, prodding her sore stomach. A human would have been killed on impact.

“You did,” Garnet agreed. She didn’t let Jasper respond. She darted in, throwing her leg towards Jasper’s head. This time, Jasper was ready for her. She caught Garnet’s foot, and dashed her against the ground, splintering the thick floor as if it were a thin skin of winter ice. Rock shattered and flew up, yet Garnet bounced out of the crater left by her body with little more than a bruised up face. Her eyes shone maniacally, and her lips contorted with vicious fury. Jasper skidded back on her feet; and, with a jolt, she realised that she had backed herself into a corner. On either side of her were the annihilated stands which had once held spectators; behind her, a gap which now opened out into the air, where a thirty thousand foot drop awaited her if she took one wrong move. She had two options: risk a punch to the face and defeat, or freefalling to certain death. Garnet had her right where she wanted her. If Jasper wasn’t so annoyed with herself, she would have been impressed.

That said, she had one more ace in the hole. It was the kind of move the average Gem could never conceive of, and wouldn’t dare to chance even if they somehow imagined it. Jasper prided herself on being anything but average, so she didn’t miss a beat before locking eyes with Garnet and biting her lip. She televised her intentions, and watched Garnet falter with a vindictive satisfaction. Garnet’s expression was clearly doubtful, as if she couldn’t imagine that Jasper would ever do it. It was a great shame that she continued to underestimate the lengths to which Jasper would go to maintain the upper hand. It was as if Garnet had forgotten Malachite.

When Garnet was ten feet away, Jasper slid her straps off her shoulders and pulled her suit down to her waist, bearing her breasts. She had expected Garnet to falter, but even she was surprised when Garnet reeled back as if confronted by a surprise attack from the Diamond Authority, not (if Jasper did say so herself) an amazing pair of tits. There was no time to hike her bust back up. Garnet would only remain deterred for so long. With this thought in mind, Jasper vaulted onto the sturdiest section of stand she could find on a split second’s inspection, leapt down the rickety tiers, and landed with a thud at Garnet’s back. Garnet spun around to face her, but was caught unawares with a blow to the face and a knee to the chest. She flew across the arena, taking out a whole section of stands as she slammed into them. Jasper lived for this; the thrill of fighting a strong opponent who was capable of overpowering her. She fought to win, certainly- but losing wasn’t so bad if she could get her opponent to spread her legs and slide right in after she had surrendered. Between their aggressive sparring and Garnet’s beauty- between the collision of their bodies and Garnet’s heated gaze on her exposed breasts- Jasper was desperately hoping she could get Garnet to fuck her once they were done here. As Garnet struggled to her feet, Jasper smirked, tucking herself back into her suit.

“You are a piece of work,” Garnet panted. Despite her vicious words, she sounded impressed. Without her shades hiding her eyes, it was abundantly clear where her attention was fixed.

“Yeah, sorry, I had to put them away,” Jasper said, “They’re too much of an advantage. It didn’t seem fair.”

“I’m going to knock you the fuck out,” Garnet declared, falling into a crouch.

“Try it,” Jasper smirked, bracing herself for impact. She wasn’t disappointed. Garnet rushed at her at top speed, shot ten feet into the air, and came down with an earth-shattering kick. Jasper dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding becoming the epicentre of a crater. She hastily dropped onto her haunches as a foot came flying at her head, then smashed her fist into Garnet’s knee with satisfying force. Garnet grunted, overbalanced, and fell back into the crater she had made moments ago. Jasper skidded in after her, but Garnet wasn’t so off-guard as she appeared. With a pained groan, she clambered upright and hauled herself out of the pit with one hand- but Jasper wasn’t about to let her escape so easily. She grabbed Garnet’s ankle, hauling her backwards into the pit with a triumphant laugh.

However, just as Garnet had underestimated Jasper’s reach, Jasper underestimated Garnet’s tenacity. Instead of tumbling in backwards helplessly, Garnet rammed her elbow into the side of the crater with a noise like wheels on gravel, spinning herself around to face Jasper. Her ankle twisted obscenely, prompting Jasper to let go. Diamond help her, she cared enough about Garnet to not want to break her leg. Unfortunately, her moment of mercy lost her the bout. She realised that as Garnet bore down on her. She twisted her body to present Garnet with her armour-like hair, hoping to limit the force of the blow and perhaps regain some lost ground; but the blow never came. Instead, Garnet crashed into her back, bringing her down to the ground with the unexpected force of their combined momentum.

She was pinned, face down, with Garnet huffing in her ear. The stone beneath her palms and cheek was frigid against her heated flesh, and all she could smell was salt and cinnamon.

“I win,” Garnet said, breathless and triumphant.

Maybe Jasper could have pushed back, forcing Garnet away so they could resume their fight. Maybe she could have buried her elbow in her opponent’s vulnerable gut. Maybe she could have bucked Garnet off her and turned the tables with a gloating grin. There were many options open to her, but the most favourable one was keeping Garnet on top of her, by any means necessary.

“Did you?” Jasper asked, “I’m starting to think I’m the winner here.”

Her arms were pinned by deceptively small, slender hands, but Garnet was draped over her back quite loosely, chest against back and pelvis to buttocks. It wasn’t difficult to rock her ass back against Garnet’s groin; first gingerly, to test the waters a little, but then with assured, long movements when Garnet made no complaint. Behind her, Garnet’s breathing puffed out intermittently, between reluctant grunts and minute, jerking movements of her hips against Jasper’s ass. Slowly, her cock was beginning to swell up, hot and hard even through two layers of materials. The hands around Jasper’s wrists tightened, until she knew she was bruising like overripe fruit beneath the pressure, vivid ochre against pale orange. She bit her lip, shuddering with delighted relief. Over a year was way too long for someone with her libido.

“What are you doing?” Garnet breathed, continuing to rut against Jasper’s ass-cheek.

“What are you doing?” Jasper shot back, “Tell me to fuck off, and I will,”

At first, she feared that Garnet was about to do just that, and resigned herself to a night of blue balls. The silence behind her, and the sudden halt in movement didn’t endow her with any great confidence that Garnet was going to follow through with this. In her mind, she groaned; but, outwardly, she kept it to herself. She had no interest in- had never had any interest in- pressuring or manipulating anyone into having sex with her. There was a reason she had a reputation as a slut, not a rapist.

“They’re never going to let me hear the end of this,” Garnet said suddenly, her breath wafting hotly across Jasper’s cheekbone, “I hope you’re happy.”

She didn’t give Jasper chance to reply. Her hands left Jasper’s wrists, and Jasper had a mere instant to admire the finger-shaped welts decorating her wrists before Garnet ground roughly into her ass. She dug her own fingers into the rock beneath her, chomping down on her lip until it burst. The seat of her outfit ribboned up between her cheeks as Garnet spread her apart and resumed thrusting her clothed bulge right there against her- only, now Jasper could feel the ghost of sensation against her asshole, and how maddeningly close it was to her cunt. She rolled into it, hoping for firmer pressure.

“Stop moving,” Garnet admonished, yanking her head back by her hair. Jasper’s neck twinged at the angle, but her cunt throbbed desperately.

“Oh fuck,” she sighed.

“You can’t possibly be this desperate,” Garnet said, letting Jasper’s hair slip through her fingers like sand. Her voice was coloured with amusement. Jasper fell onto her elbows and pressed her hot forehead to the chilly stone beneath her, doing her best to ground herself. This time, she wasn’t the one in control during one of her encounters. And, for the first time, she was whimpering like a virgin peridot, instead of throwing her partner onto their back and making them taste her cunt before even letting them think about fucking her. It had been too long. She had to get a grip, or risk embarrassing herself.

“Get a move on,” she snapped, clawing back as much control as she could, “Or are you worried you can’t satisfy me?”

“Nobody can satisfy you,” Garnet said in a droll tone, “Frankly, your libido is horrifying.”

“Or maybe you’re just inadequate,” Jasper suggested with a breathy laugh. She paid for her insult with a vicious slap to her left buttock. It burned like fire, but spread chills up her back and down her legs, raising goosebumps and making her shiver. A soft “ah” burst from her lips, and she shoved back against Garnet’s cock.

“Of course you liked that,” Garnet said, “I’ll keep that in mind. Maybe I’ll ensure that you can’t sit for a week when I’m done with you,”

“Promises,” Jasper smirked over her shoulder, “Are you going to fuck me or what? Come on, I thought you were going to make me look like I’ve been wrestling gem beasts and bukkaked by a quartz division- or are you just talk?”

“Where do you come up with this stuff?” Garnet grunted into her back. It must have been a rhetorical question, because she didn’t wait for an answer. Her fingers scrabbled over Jasper’s belly, feeling around sightlessly for a short moment before she found one of Jasper’s breasts. It was clear that she wasn’t going to be able to provide any stimulation in this area. Jasper’s position- face down, ass up, chest smushed against the ground and cold stone digging into her knees- wasn’t terribly convenient for anything less than animalistic fucking. Jasper wasn’t at all opposed to Garnet yanking aside the crotch of her outfit and taking her from behind, fully-clothed; but if Garnet was willing to offer more than a quick fuck, she wasn’t about to refuse.

She was so preoccupied by her own burning need that Garnet was able to throw her onto her back without her seeing it coming. The force knocked the breath out of her, and, with her hair half over her face and half thrown to the side, the jagged rocks beneath her shoulders dug into her flesh. Her legs were inelegantly flung out around Garnet’s hips, like those of a ragdoll. All in all, it was hardly the most graceful or dignified position she had been in. A snappy retort lingered just behind her lips- but Garnet’s hands scrabbling over her shoulder straps forced it back down her throat. She raised her shoulders up off the ground, and shimmied her arms out of the straps as Garnet pulled them down. Her hand got caught, but she impatiently shook it free. With nothing holding her outfit up, Garnet was able to roll it down her body; past her breasts, all the way down to the breadth of her hips.

“I’m not attracted to you,” Garnet seemed to feel the need to emphasise as Jasper dropped back to the ground, “Or anyone else. But your tits are…”

“Amazing?” Jasper supplied with a smug flash of her teeth, “You can fuck them if you want-”

“Aesthetically pleasing,” Garnet finished. Abruptly, she hefted their weight in both hands, squeezing slightly to feel their soft give. Jasper sighed, going boneless and loose. With these assured touches, she felt like she was finally about to know peace for the first time in well over a year. All of that excess energy and instinctive drive would be burnt out of her, like alcohol vapour, leaving only quiet contentment. Maybe later today, she would even try that sleeping thing Amethyst and Steven seemed to love so much.

Garnet’s wonderfully hot hands slid up and across, tracing the symmetrical stripes hugging Jasper’s breasts. She was being extraordinarily gentle and measured in her movements. Jasper thought about telling her to get a move on, but these soft touches had their own charm. She would let it go on for a little while longer before demanding what she craved. When Garnet swept her fingers over both nipples, she thought they were finally getting somewhere, and arched up into the touch with a deep rumble in her chest. Then those hands slipped away, and the purr became a growl.

“What are you doing?” she snapped. Garnet’s grin was infuriating and breath-taking in equal measure.

“Just a little foreplay,” she smirked.

“This isn’t foreplay, you vanilla fuck,” Jasper grumbled, wriggling impatiently, “I need you to fuck me bloody. Not this…fluffy crap. Save that for Pearl.”

“Bloody?” Garnet said with a laugh, “That’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?”

It was almost amusing that Garnet still didn’t seem to grasp exactly how extreme Jasper’s appetites could be, despite the lurid tales she must have heard. Jasper thought about detailing more of her exploits, to ram home the point that this tryst was as tame as buttercups in June compared to some of her sexual adventures. She could recount tit-fucking her commanding officers during departmental meetings; and being threatened with a court martial for letting Blue Diamond’s sweet little Pearl fuck her mouth and speckle her breasts and throat with white beads of release. She had let the great Rose Quartz tie her up in living vines, and brutalise her ass and cunt; and then she had gone back for more only a few nights later.

She had swallowed down cock after cock, until she felt bloated with ejaculate and her throat was ragged; had known all of the Diamond’s frequently enough that they referred to her as “The Jasper”, rather than “A Jasper”. She had been fucked by entire platoons, taking each soldier one after another; kneeling in a pool of come, wrecked and sopping between the thighs- and she had still expected them to respect her as their lieutenant the next day. She had accepted fists inside her, blissfully thrusting herself down to the elbow and relishing the shock of her partner- and, on other occasions, delicate aristocratic feet, and the long, slender arch of that belonging to Yellow Diamond’s snooty little Pearl.

She had been fucked between the thighs and buttocks. She had smothered faces in her cunt, rolling her hips across gasping mouths and noses while skilfully fingering her partner to completion. She had let others bend her over her desk and eat her cum-slicked ass as she fondled her own tits until she came all over her dispatches. She had played at the disobedient pet, and had made others her pet in return. Clamped, tied-up, bound, gagged, and spanked; she had done it all, with utmost sass and indolence. Public or private; one partner, or ten, twenty, thirty, or more- it mattered nothing to her. She was untameable. She hadn’t been joking about being bukkaked by a Quartz division.

All of this was nothing in comparison to the total sum of her experiences. At six thousand years old, she was youthful by the standards of most Gems, but that had been more than enough time for her to amass more experience than others who were ten times her age. She had never tired of the power she commanded with her body, knowing that, through sex, she could drive even the Diamonds themselves to the edge of reason. Her pussy could do what a battle axe or a thousand rebels could never.

She could have told Garnet all of this. Perhaps later, there would be ample time to share, and she could cackle at the shock on everyone’s faces as the level of her promiscuity began to dawn on them. Currently, however, she didn’t have the patience for story time- and she certainly didn’t have the patience to wait for Garnet to get a move on. It was time to take the initiative. With her elbows, she pushed her upper body into the Garnet’s space, and snatched that full mouth into a wet kiss. Garnet hesitated fractionally, but ultimately came down on the side of consent. She shunted Jasper onto her back again, taking aggressive control with her hands braced on either side of Jasper’s head. Her tongue slid over lips teeth, palate, and tongue, hot hungry, and wet. Jasper moaned into Garnet’s mouth as her breasts were palmed aggressively, and her nipples were tweaked and twisted with sweet pleasure-pain. She sank her teeth into Garnet’s bottom lip, and grinned around the flesh and grunt of discomfort.

“Come on, Vanilla,” Jasper goaded as she relinquished her hold, “I thought you were going to destroy me.”

“Don’t call me Vanilla,” Garnet scowled dangerously, her teeth a savage white slash between her maroon lips.

“Tapioca, then,” Jasper said, “No? What about Butterscotch? It’s got to be something relatively plain and mild, anyway. I’ve fucked kinkier pearls.”

She was lying. Garnet was spectacular in every sense of the word. Her kiss was breath-taking, her strength was thrilling, and if she was vanilla, Jasper was a peridot. Both of them knew that Jasper was bullshitting, but Garnet took the bait anyway. Even she had her pride. With a snarl, she yanked Jasper’s thighs apart and ground down against her sodden crotch. As Jasper let out a howl, she had had to break the undeclared staring contest between them, but she caught that smug grin before she threw her head back.

Garnet was relentless. Her movements bordered on violent, and her fingers gouged Jasper’s inner thighs as she held them apart for her own convenience. Sweat ran down her face, landing on Jasper’s exposed belly in hot droplets, like shower spray. She was animalistic in her fervour, rutting against Jasper’s cunt like a beast in heat- and Jasper couldn’t have been more turned on. She could hear herself moaning shamelessly, but even if she did possess the modesty to be abashed by the sounds of her lust, she wouldn’t have been able to stop making them. She was electrified, as if Garnet was sending a steady current buzzing under her skin and down between her thighs, where she was wet and boiling. She rocked back against the glorious pressure, burying her fingers in the stone on either side of her as she tried to guide the force of Garnet’s thrusts towards her swollen clit. Her suit was drenched at the crotch, and all the way down the seat of it; and, already, she could feel her orgasm building within her, tightening up and coiling in her belly as if she were wind-up toy. She greeted it with utter relief, throwing her legs wide and slamming her heels into the ground to buck up as she spurted through her suit with a long, ragged cry. Eventually, she sagged back to the ground, panting and sweaty.

“That was fast,” Garnet commented.

“Fuck off,” Jasper said, “We’re not done.”

“No,” Garnet agreed, “We’re not.”

Jasper was glad they were on the same page. Not only did she expect multiple orgasms whenever she slept with someone, but Garnet hadn’t come yet- and Jasper always ensured that her partners climaxed. To do otherwise was to be a bad lover, and such a thing would be an anathema to Jasper’s values.

“Get on with it, then,” Jasper said, waving her hand airily, “Or are you too tired?”

“I know what you’re doing,” Garnet said, “Provoking me won’t work.”

“If you weren’t so boring, I wouldn’t have to provoke you,” Jasper snarked. In return, she received a glare so frigid, she was surprised she didn’t turn to ice on the spot.

“Fine,” Garnet said at length, “Have it your way.”

There wasn’t even time to respond before Garnet was ripping aside the sopping crotch of Jasper’s outfit, and driving four fingers straight into her scorching wet centre. Jasper was so taken off guard that a yelp slipped from her lips. It was over in an instant. Garnet withdrew her slick fingers and inspected them briefly; and then she nodded to herself.

“What the fuck was that?” Jasper demanded acidly.

“I was just making sure,” Garnet said, shrugging Jasper’s thighs over her arms. She forced them back, collapsing them against Jasper’s belly, until Jasper got the picture and shivered with anticipation. She didn’t have to wait long. Within moments, Garnet had pulled open her pants to slide out her thick, slippery dick, nudged aside the crotch of Jasper’s outfit once more, and plunged straight into her cunt without preamble. Jasper moaned, long and loud; but the unbridled fucking she was expecting didn’t come. Garnet had paused with her head bowed, gripping the meat of Jasper’s thighs with unforgiving hands. She was obviously trying to avoid coming too soon. Despite knowing that she was playing with fire, Jasper could resist deliberately clenching, just to watch Garnet tense and tremble.

“Feel good?” she asked, far more than a little proud, “They all react like that. Just take your time.”

“At least I know why anyone would put up with you for any length of time,” Garnet shot back with searing precision, lifting her head to shoot Jasper a vindictive grin, “It can’t have been your winning personality.”

This time, it was Jasper’s turn to scowl.

“I’m glad you agree that my pussy is incredible. But your dick is proving mediocre,” she said, deliberately cruel, “Maybe I should have fucked Amethyst instead. Shit, I think Peridot could give me a better ride than this-Ah!”

The breath was knocked out of her with the first, forceful thrust. Just as Jasper had hoped, there was nothing gentle about this- but even she couldn’t have predicted the vehemence of Garnet’s assault. She was bent in half, barely able to squirm as those hips hammered into her with bruising force. There was no question that she could take it, so Garnet didn’t seem inclined to play nice. Good. This was exactly what she had been hoping for- and, as she scrabbled for purchase, locking onto Garnet’s arms with shaking fingers, she didn’t regret this one bit. They would both walk away from this bearing unmistakable evidence of their tryst, but it was Jasper who was bearing the greater punishment. She could feel her back shredding against the rock beneath her as the sheer force of the pounding she was taking shoved her along the ground. Her legs were covered in an astonishing array of huge, ochre bruises where Garnet had gripped too hard; and the slap of hips against her groin and ass were starting to smart. Eventually, she realised she was screaming expletives on every thrust, as she shuddered and her juices spilled out around the cock spreading her open.

Above her, Garnet panted, steaming and gleaming with sweat. She was still fully clothed, but she was stained with Jasper’s earlier release, and bore the marks of their clash and her own exertion. She was a mess. Jasper wondered what she must look like, and concluded that Garnet was probably as neat as a pin next to her.

“Still mediocre?” Garnet gasped as Jasper whined.

“Maybe…top 20,” Jasper managed, “Could use improvement-”

When Garnet roughly pinched her clit, she yowled, slamming her fists into the floor. The touch was fleeting, but it was enough to remind Jasper that her clit was being neglected. She shoved her hand between her own legs, her fingers slipping and sliding over her throbbing nub as she rapidly careered towards another orgasm.

“Just top 20?” Garnet asked, pausing to push Jasper’s legs out and apart. She was still seated deep inside, wonderfully warm and heavy, but didn’t seem inclined to continue until she had an answer.

“That’s a compliment,” Jasper said, amused by how insulted Garnet seemed, “Proportionally. You’re in the top…I don’t know, 0.0001 per cent? You should be proud.”

That was an arbitrary number she had chosen for scale rather than accuracy. In truth, she had no idea how many Gems she had fucked over the millennia. She only remembered the exceptional lovers. Her point made, she watched shock flitter across Garnet’s face before it could be repressed. She hadn’t counted on Garnet being so easy to provoke, but it did make an odd sort of sense. They had more in common than they liked to think, and Jasper was sure that she would react to anyone doubting her virility with even more pronounced aggression. However, just because she empathised, that didn’t mean she was about to relent. Garnet was spectacular when riled, even when she was doing her level best to smash Jasper’s face in. She was even more stunning when she was directing all of that ferocity towards smashing Jasper’s pussy instead- and it was a safe bet that she would only allow herself to sink to such bestial savagery if Jasper gave her an excuse. Needless to say, Jasper was more than happy to provide one.

“Gems, Jasper,” Garnet breathed in a voice laden with frustration, “Don’t you get tired?”

“Do I feel tired?” Jasper said, shoving back against Garnet’s hips with a wet slap, “Come on, fuck me- before you fall in the rankings.”

The response was immediate. Garnet wrenched Jasper’s legs apart as far as they could bend, with such roughness that she would have shattered the pelvis of a human. The pain stabbed Jasper’s thighs and hips deliciously, but it was the force rather than the position which caused her discomfort. Quartzs were naturally hyperflexible, or else their signature spinning attacks wouldn’t have been possible to execute. Jasper had taken to using this feature of her body to twist into the most ridiculous sex positions she could think of, all with an aim of driving her partners wild.

All recollections of such incidents fell into the background when Garnet resumed fucking her dripping cunt. The pace was swift and furious. She battered into Jasper with unrestrained intensity, and Jasper could only respond with yells of nonsensical praise and instructions. Every time Garnet rammed in, her hips cracked against Jasper with an eye-watering noise, and her fingers dug ever deeper into Jasper’s legs, cutting into the flesh and raising vivid scarlet welts.

The front of Garnet’s outfit was saturated by their combined ardour. Jasper tried to warn her when she felt her second orgasm forming in her belly, but all she managed to vocalise was a long, high moan as she reached completion. It rose up and out of her like a tsunami, crashing and breaking against the shore as Jasper’s vision whited out; and she screamed, with her head thrown back and her legs locking around Garnet’s hips, spasming and erupting around Garnet’s cock. Garnet was not unaffected. Even in the midst of orgasm, Jasper felt the searing pain of teeth in her breast as Garnet tried to stave off her own climax.

There was to be no time for recovery. The moment the last waves had abated, Garnet pulled out, seized her by the hips and spun her onto her front. Jasper tumbled onto her chest, and didn’t even manage to get her hands up to steady herself before Garnet was hiking up her hips, spreading her cunt with two fingers, and sinking right back in. When Garnet removed her hand, Jasper’s lips closed around the shaft like two halves of a peach, clamped together by the press of her thick thighs. It was excruciatingly good. Her head jerked as Garnet fisted a hand in her mane, forcing her up onto her hands and knees as the arena rang with her hoarse cries and the collision of hips against buttocks. Already, she could feel fresh bruises where Garnet gripped her waist, the smarting of her skinned knees, and the angry bite mark on her breast; but she could also feel Garnet’s thick cock raking over her walls, melting her from the inside out. Her thighs were wet with it.

“Mediocre enough for you?” Garnet snarled.

“What, you think nobody’s ever fucked me like this before?” Jasper chuckled breathlessly, “Sweetheart, please. I’ll make you number 21. How does that sound?”

The crack of a palm against her ass told her exactly what Garnet thought of that suggestion. Jasper’s cunt throbbed at the hot sting, and she slid her fingers between her pussy lips to trace the edge of her entrance, and her slick, hot labia, and her reddened clit, tumid and aching for another release.

“Don’t call me “sweetheart”,” Garnet warned.

“Sweetheart,” Jasper grinned pointedly, even though Garnet couldn’t see her face. She was hoping for a repeat performance- and she wasn’t disappointed. Garnet’s hand came down again; on the other side this time, but even harder. Jasper shuddered, rocking her hips back for more. She was quite prepared to continue with her aggravating tactics, but luckily, Garnet required no more clues to figure out what Jasper wanted. With every inward stroke, she laid down a blistering slap, alternating between sides at random to prevent Jasper from guessing where the next hit would fall. In mere minutes, Jasper’s ass was sore and burning. She knew both cheeks were a hot, dull orange, overlaid with huge, cherry-red contusions. The scrape of Garnet’s suit over her welts was galling. It hurt so good.

“Fuck,” she whimpered lowly, drenched to the knees.

“Am I still number 21?” Garnet panted.

“Trying to move up the charts?” Jasper puffed, jolting as Garnet’s hand cracked against her ass again, “You’re not exactly distinguishing yourself. I can still talk. Rose Quartz had me gibbering in five minute flat. Ask Pearl about the thing with the wisterias sometime-Ah!”

“Believe me,” Garnet said, “I would love to shut you up,”

“So make me,” Jasper challenged, “Number 21.”

She didn’t expect Garnet to slip right out of her. That wasn’t the plan at all. Garnet was supposed to keep fucking her until they were done, urged on by her need to prove herself against the formidable spectre of Jasper’s previous partners. She wasn’t supposed to become so steamed that she took off.

Jasper was just about to voice her complaint when she felt the seat of her one-piece being pushed to the side; and then there was Garnet’s cock, searing against the cleft of her ass. It was comfortingly hot and heavy against her smarting cheeks; and dripping wet, too, from their mutual excitement.

“Is this the road less travelled?” Garnet quipped, slowly sliding into the tight space between. She grabbed handfuls of Jasper’s ample cheeks, moulding them snugly around her cock. Jasper’s bruised ass protested, but a fresh line of slick spilled out of her cunt.

“Hardly,” she said, “Why, did you want to be my first? How cute.”

“Shut up,” Garnet said, yanking Jasper’s hair until she was up on her knees, her back to Garnet’s chest. Between this and the wet cock drooling against her asshole, she wondered how she wasn’t coming on the spot. After a year of starvation, this was the feast she needed. Wildly, she arched her neck back as far as she could, to sink her teeth in Garnet’s cheek. Garnet hissed like a snake, but she didn’t try to jerk back. By the time Jasper let go, the perfect profile of her teeth decorated Garnet’s face.

“Make. Me,” she repeated against Garnet’s ear.

“You don’t want me to,” Garnet warned. Jasper was unable to contain her mirth at such a suggestion. She wasn’t some fragile, inexperienced little servant Gem. She was a Quartz; and she was equipped with an obscenely durable physical form, a rampant sex drive, and thousands of years of experience. She knew what she wanted. The idea that Garnet could possibly do anything Jasper would find discomfiting was laughable.

“Why are you so boring, Vanilla?” she chortled, “And I thought you were finally about to prove your- Oh, fuck!”

Her amusement, it transpired, was to be short-lived. In one smooth move, Garnet spread her cheeks and speared her ass in one, long slide, all the way to the root. There was no preparation or warning; just the fiery glide of Garnet’s fat wet cock splitting her open. She gasped as if winded, flushed in the face.

“So you can shut up,” Garnet said, slithering her fingers down the split of Jasper’s cunt. Four slipped into her with an almost perverse gentleness, but the thumb rubbed over her clit firmly. She was coming again before she realised it, gushing all over Garnet’s hand as her eyes rolled and her hips juddered.

Garnet didn’t give her so much as a second to recover. She shoved Jasper back onto the ground, hard; face against blessedly cool stone, and stuffed ass up in the air. Hands settled around Jasper’s wide hips, digging in for purchase like grappling hooks. Garnet was hot and clammy against her buttocks, and Jasper rocked back plaintively, bracing herself on her elbows to give her raw palms a break. She felt Garnet’s swift retreat, and barely managed to lift her face from the floor to save it from ugly abrasions before her asshole was impaled once more, in a single, brutal slam which seemed to rattle right through her body. Even with her level of experience, and the sheer amount of slick Garnet’s cock was coated in, the fit was extremely tight. Garnet was certainly no slouch in the size department, and her strength was as prodigious here as in any other area. A lesser Gem may have been poofed by now. Garnet seemed to be having similar thoughts, because she let out a strained chuckle and ran her finger over the taut rim of Jasper’s hole; testing, probing, and sliding three inside next to her cock. Jasper raked her claws through the stone floor as if it were sand, keening and bucking backwards.

“More,” she hissed.

“You’ve had your orgasms, tight arse,” Garnet said, clapping her on her battered rear, “I’m going to get mine the way I want,”

Nonetheless, the onslaught didn’t abate. Each stroke punched into Jasper, jolting her forwards on her skinned elbows; and she gasped for breath, a huge cock and three fingers tucked up inside her, breasts swaying, toes curling, and her juices dripping to the ground between her legs. She wanted- no, needed- to touch herself, but her arms were busy holding her up, to save her from scraping her face and gem along the floor.

She was so preoccupied with her own deprivation that she missed the warning signs. Her eyes widened as an arm was hooked around her belly, hauling her backwards to seat her astride Garnet’s lap. Jasper’s ass was crushed to those hips, and then Garnet was chewing her neck, and grinding and spurting and spilling hotly inside her. She squirmed, reaching between her legs to finish herself off one final time- only for her hand to be batted away. Under the circumstances, she thought her furious growl was completely reasonable.

“What the fuck?” she demanded.

“Shut up,” Garnet said, her voice bored. She hitched Jasper up beneath the thighs, right off her softening cock, and twisted her onto her frayed back. They were back where they had started; Jasper, horny and wet, with her legs spread, and Garnet, smug and satisfied, right between them. Jasper noted the deep purple mark her teeth had left in Garnet’s face, and couldn’t feel sorry.

Without warning, Garnet lowered her head to Jasper’s cunt, and Jasper decided that maybe she could forgive her after all. Garnet’s thick lips pursed around her labia decadently, pulling soft and hot until Jasper tingled all the way from her scalp to her toes. She had to concentrate to keep her legs parted, but that was hard to do when Garnet’s tongue was sliding down the seam of her, into the molten heat between, and back up again; and then down, and up, over and over, flickering in winding patterns as Jasper gasped and writhed. Occasionally, Garnet would suck Jasper’s inflamed clit into her mouth, fellating it lewdly with both glorious, mismatched eyes holding Jasper in her thrall. That her face was drenched didn’t seem to bother her at all. All it took was four fingers, crammed easily into the hot, slippery clench of her libidinous cunt, and she was darkening the chest of Garnet’s outfit with her furious release.

As was her custom, Jasper lay there quietly, basking in the afterglow. The gentle contentment and sudden decrease in excess energy were bliss, and, oh, the soreness-

“Good?” Garnet asked pointedly, flopping onto Jasper’s belly. She sounded exhausted.

“Mmm, you want to be number 20 so badly,” Jasper couldn’t resist mumbling.

“We should get going,” Garnet said, even though it was obvious that she didn’t want to move any more than Jasper did. It was the lure of a hot soak in her room, and curling up to sleep under the blanket Steven had made for her, which galvanised Jasper into action. She clambered to her feet, dragging Garnet up with her, and stuffed herself back into her suit. Beside her, Garnet did the same.

They walked back to the warp pad in silence, both of their movements more careful than they cared to admit. If Garnet was always like this, Jasper was going to have to drag her back here for round 2.

“If we’re lucky, nobody will be home to take the piss out of you for giving in,” she said as they stepped onto the warp pad.

“Maybe,” Garnet said. There was something about her voice which gave Jasper pause, but when Jasper glanced at her in askance, her eyes were shielded by her shades again. Reluctantly, Jasper decided not to ask. She was too content to ponder Garnet’s enigmatic moods right now. It was a decision she would come to regret.

When the blue light around them abated, Jasper expected to step off the warp pad into the empty house. She didn’t expect the party poppers and kazoos, and the “Congratulations On Hitting That” cake Amethyst practically shoved in Garnet’s face. Jasper was confused for a split second- but then she saw the writing on the old-fashioned blackboard Lapis was scribbling on, and it all made a terrible kind of sense.

“You were betting on who could fuck me first?” she said. Only Pearl had the grace to look guilty.

“Yeah, and Garnet won,” Amethyst chortled, “Up top, G-Squad. Damn, you really did a number on her. Is that a bite mark on her tit?”

“She does anal,” Garnet confided, high fiving her.

“Nice,” Amethyst said.

“I’m going for a bath,” Jasper grumbled. Quite honestly, it was difficult for her to really be annoyed. She knew she would have fucked one of them eventually, regardless of whether she knew about the betting pool or not. Still, to realise now that Garnet had been playing her like a fiddle this whole time, letting her think she was in complete control when Garnet was just waiting for the right moment to “give in” in order to claim her winnings…well, it was a blow to her pride.

“Well played,” she muttered grudgingly, “Even if you do only have one shot in the barrel.”

The ensuing silence was absolute.

“Did she just-?” Peridot asked in a hushed tone, “Oh my stars, she did!”

“Number 21, sweetheart,” Jasper called over her shoulder, sauntering to the temple door with a grin.


End file.
